From The Hearth
by ch0c0late.chip.c00kie
Summary: Two things: a  the dear goddess Hestia has been poisoned! Wait, how do you even poison a god?...oh well... And apparently if she doesn't wake up, then the fire hearth's gonna be doused, causing a lot of trouble...and b  she has a daughter that no one knew


**Hey, this idea got to me a little while ago, but i didn't really want to upload this until today, so lemme know what you think, and if i should continue! :P**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Eleven gods sat anxiously on their thrones, while waiting for the twelfth. The once golden room, filled with warmth and light, is now growing cold and dark, and the enormous, blazing fire in the central hearth pit, is now growing smaller and smaller.

The gods were all looking at the flame in worry. This flame, is the hearth of their home, it's what keeps this place up and hidden from mortals. If this flame were to die, then their home will literally collapse, and possibly fall from the heavens. Not a very good thing seeing as almost all the things here are larger than life.

Footsteps echoed through the throne room, and each of the gods looked at the last one who had just arrived. Apollo, god of music, medicine and poetry, stood at the entrance. His face looked grave.

"What is her condition?" Zeus asked.

"I have managed to stop the poison from spreading throughout her body, but she is still weak. She draws her strength from the fire, but with it dying, and with the poison still in her system." Apollo shook his head. "Unless someone can tend the fire, she will never wake up."

"But no one else can tend to it. Only Hestia can tend to it, if anyone else tries to do so, they will be severely burnt; even the Cyclopes cannot touch it. Only someone who shares the same blood may tend to it, and even then, there are more qualities that person has to share with Hestia." Hera said.

"If I may, in her sleep, she mentioned someone, someone of interest." Apollo cut in, respectfully. The other gods looked at him curiously. The look of interest was all the sign that Apollo needed to continue.

"She mentioned a child, perhaps her daughter." There were many looks of surprise that flashed the other gods' faces.

"A child of Hestia?" Apollo nodded. Athena focused her attention on the dying fire in the center, trying to think of a solution.

"What is it?" Zeus asked. Athena turned her attention to the king of gods.

"Like the other demi-gods, she may have inherited some of Hestia's abilities. If she were to come here, it may help Hestia regain her strength. Right now, being her daughter, she may be the only one who can tend the fire, up until Hestia gains her strength back." Athena proposed.

"That is a possibility, but unfortunately, no one knows where she is, and from what Hestia is saying in her sleep, it sounded like she does not know as well. However, there is one person who might help." Apollo said. The other gods waited for Apollo's answer.

"Hestia mentioned a nymph, Elena, to take the girl and hide her away somewhere and told the father to hide with her. She may know where the girl is." Apollo suggested. Zeus nodded.

"Go send for her." He said.

"I have already done so." Apollo said, before taking his seat. "She will arrive in a moment's time."

"There is also something else," Apollo said. Zeus nodded, wanting him to continue.

"With Hestia having a daughter, this completely changes everything. The Great Prophecy I mean." Apollo explained.

"How so?" Hermes asked. Apollo told them what he knows.

"So if the girl is found, she can give us an advantage?" Hermes asked; just to make sure that his assumption is correct. Apollo nodded, and then turned towards the entrance of the throne room.

"I think that Elena has finally arrived." He said.

Soon enough, a nymph, wearing a pure white Grecian outfit, with flaming red hair and gentle green eyes nervously entered the throne room.

"You sent for me?" She asked, while keeping her head down.

"Yes, we need to know the location of Hestia's daughter." Here, Elena's eyes widened.

"I… I am sorry. I do not know where she is. Lady Hestia has sent me to hide her away, but when I came back, Lady Hestia has wiped my memory of where she is. However, I do remember hiding her away in a country north of this one. In one of the thirteen main cities that country has." Elena said. "I do not remember what the exact location is." She said apologetically.

The twelve gods before her looked at her before Zeus said something.

"I sense that she is telling the truth. You may leave." He said. Elena bowed and meekly left the throne room.

"It seems we have another quest for the children of Camp Half-Blood." Hermes said, trying to lighten the mood, just a bit.

"It seems we do." Zeus said gravely. Everything was silent for a moment, before he decided to take some action.

"Dionysus, I want you to gather as many demi-gods as you can. We're going to send a group of them to each of those cities." Dionysus grunted unhappily, but nodded anyways.

"How long will Hestia have?" Zeus asked Apollo. The sandy haired god shook his head.

"I would say around the twenty fourth." He replied.

"Then we must find this child by the twenty fourth." Zeus said, before he dismissed the emergency council, and each of the gods dispersed and returned to their regular duties.

* * *

**So whatddya think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
